


Beautiful Disaster

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canción, M/M, Sterek!!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek esta roto, Stiles esta roto, ambos lo saben y como compañeros intentaran reensamblarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "He drowns in his dream<br/>An exquisite extreme I know<br/>He's as dumb as he seems<br/>And more heaven than a heart could hold"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ahogados en sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y els guste, es mi primer fanfic y me inspire en esta canción, aparte de que me encanta esta pareja y no habia mejor descripción que la que nos da esta.

La sangre manchaba su camisa y sus vaqueros, su respiración entrecortada apenas y salia de su boca. Sentía el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero más se hacia presente en sus manos, que desde un principio ya estaban manchadas de sangre, magulladuras y cortadas se extendían por sus muñecas a sus dedos, de por si ya blancos ahora más por la perdida de sangre y justo cuando creía que estaba bien escondido tras aquel árbol, aquella "cosa" lo tomo del cuello sosteniéndolo a su altura; olisqueo y lamió su piel mientras bufaba o estaba jadeando?, realmente no podía definir exactamente aquellos sonidos; Stiles no pudo evitar estremecerse asqueado ante aquel contacto. Miles de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza como: "voy a morir!, jode!r, donde esta Scott y los demás?" y quería gritar y luchar contra todo, pero ya no tenia fuerzas y la voz le fallaba debido a los sollozos e hipidos que hasta ahora se dio cuenta que estaba soltando. Maldijo el momento en que se habia ofrecido como carnada solo para tratar de llamar la atención de Derek, el alfa, era mas que obvio que estaba enamorado del hombre lobo, pero no todo era tan fácil y Derek se lo ponía difícil tratándolo como alguien mas de la manda, que ya era mucho pues al principio solo lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar y lo amenazaba golpeándolo y empotrandolo en las paredes cada vez que se molestaba.

Ahora sabia que habia sido una muy mala idea y que debido a su estupidez esta vez si moriría, virgen y quedando como la carnada y lo que le molestaba mas era darse cuenta que solo era un crió hormonado que se habia enamorado de Derek sourwolf Hale y que este jamás se fijaría en él, Stiles Stilinski, el débil, himperactivo e irritable humano.

Comenzó a rezarle a su madre cuando de la nada sintió un golpe que lo derribaba safandolo del agarre de la "cosa" esa, se permitió abrir los ojos un momento y atraves de las lagrimas pudo divisar a tres hombres lobo desgarrando a un sucubo débil por la falta de alimento. Se acurruco en el hueco donde estaba antes y siguió llorando, esta vez aliviado de seguir con vida.

-¡Stiles!-escuchó que lo llamaban, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse o responder y poco a poco sintió como todo le daba vueltas y su entorno se esfumaba tras un manto de niebla roja. Dos minutos después un Derek preocupado, un Scott asustado, un Boyd también un poco preocupado, y una Erika llorando lo encontraron echo un ovillo lleno de sangre en aquel rincón oscuro. Estaba inconsciente y su respiración apenas y era audible. Derek lo tomo en brazos y camino con él hacia su casa, los betas lo siguieron sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero podia sentirse la culpa y el temor emanando de sus cuerpos, inundando el ambiente en tensión.

Derek trataba de controlar su pulso y a su lobo, tenía tantas ganas de golpear todos los árboles de la reserva, haber matado al sucubo no le fue suficiente para desquitar su furia, aunque bien podría golpear a Scott, pero es consciente que no solo es culpa de él, es de todos por aceptar a que Stiles fuera la carnada y que al final lo hayan dejado solo para deshacerse del otro sucubo. Le parecía extraño que estos viajaran juntos, podría suponer que tramaban algo grande, pero realmente concluyo que solo eran unos neófitos nacidos del reciente demonio que habia rondado Beacon Hill's. 

Al llegar a la mansión Hale, ahora ya bien reconstruida y habitable, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson y Allison corrieron al encuentro de Derek y los chicos, enseguida vieron el estado de Stiles se horrorizaron, habían olfateado sangre y miedo, furia, horror, pero jamás se imaginaron tal imagen de su alfa llevando al humano en brazos, y que este ultimo estuviera completamente manchado de carmesí.

-¡Que demonios ha pasado?, pensé que ustedes lo protegerían! - grito un muy, muy, muy cabreado alfa con ojos rojos y caninos amenazantes. Lydia fue la única valiente en dar un paso al frente y acariciar la mejilla de Stiles, Derek gruño sonoramente ante eso. En efecto Isaac, Lydia, Jackson y Allison estaban encomendados a la tarea de proteger a Stiles, pero la sucubo se las ingenio para que perdieran el rastro y fueran a lugar equivocado, si no hubiera sido porque Derek lo sintió hubieran llegado demasiado tarde para lamentarlo.

-Nosotros... nosotros fuimos engañados ruinmente- respondió Jackson apretando la mandíbula. 

Sin perder más tiempo el Alfa llevo a Stiles a la casa, subió al segundo piso y al entrar en su habitación lo recostó en la cama. Scott que le habia seguido junto con toda la manada. se detuvo en la puerta y sin preguntar ni esperar alguna orden llamó a su madre, mientras tanto Allison y Erika se acercaron para ayudar a revisar a Stiles, pero Derek gruño impidiéndoles dar un paso más, ambas lo miraron entendiendo y se alejaron dejando que Derek comenzara a desvestir a Stiles con sumo cuidado. Todos miraron como poco a poco la ropa del humano caía a los pies de la cama y su cuerpo blanco y moteado de lunares quedaba al descubierto dejandoles ver heridas poco profundas en le torso, rasguños en los tobillos y las más profundas y de donde emanaba más sangre, que ahora ya estaba secándose, era en las manos Erika siguió llorando pero ahora en los brazos de Boyd, los demás bajaron la mirada sintiéndose culpables. El cuerpo ya hacia semi desnudo en la cama y Lydia que en un principio estaba molesta con Derek, ahora le acercaba toallas húmedas y alcohol, este ultimo no despegaba la mirada del humano, no le importaba que sus betas se dieran cuenta del cariño que le tenia a Stiles, SU Stiles.

Diez minutos mas tarde se oyó el timbre, todos, excepto Derek, decidieron bajar a recibir a Melissa, la madre de Scott, en cuanto la puerta se abrió ella ni siquiera pregunto solo subió y fue directo a donde se encontraba Stiles. 

En cuanto lo miro y vio su estado se apresuro a limpiar las heridas y curarlas, Derek le ayudaba acercándole lo que pedía, totalmente concentrado en los latidos y la respiración acompasada del humano.

-Agradece que John no este en el pueblo o ya te hubiera metido dos balas de acónito en la cabeza-murmura Melissa como quien dice que hay panqueques para el desayuno.. Derek solo frunce el ceño apretando los puños, porque sabe que ella tiene razón y que él mismo lo haría sin temor.

-No...no es...culpa de De...Derek- susurra Stiles, con la voz débil y rasposa de tanto llorar y gritar, aún con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Derek siente como su lobo y él mismo se tranquilizan destensando los hombros, Melissaa sonríe y le acaricia el rostro, ante esto el alfa no emite ninguna desaprobación. -To...todo fue mi idea...-Melissa pone un dedo sobre sus labios para que calle.

-Lo se, te conozco Stiles, pero pudiste terminar mal- responde la mujer con el rostro contraído de tristeza, Stiles toma su mano sin tocarla mucho porque las heridas duelen, y le sonríe de esa forma que hace que Derek pierda el aliento y quiera abrazarle muy fuerte.- Stiles, si tu padre estuviera aquí ya hubiera matado a toda la manda y a ti te hubiera encerrado en el sótano- Stiles sonríe sabiendo que es cierto y mira a Derek con la grimas en los ojos, ante eso el lobo siente que su corazón se rompe,- pero como no quiero quedarme sin hijos no le diré nada- continua Melissa dándole un beso en la frente- me retiro cariño, tengo turno de noche, cuídate y pórtate bien- termina Melissa. Entonces ella mira a Derek sonriendo y se levanta para marcharse indicándole que la siga a la puerta. -Antes que nada quiero decirte que cuides bien de él, los chicos estarán aquí vigilando también, confió en ti y sé que no ha sido tu culpa Derek, pero por favor ya deja de ser tan tonto y dile la verdad- Derek frunce el ceño tratando de mostrarse duro y molesto, pero sabe que a ella no la puede engañar y por eso mismo la abraza dejando ir por primera vez todo su miedo y tensión.

-Lo haré, todo eso lo haré- afirma el lobo dejando ir a la señora McCall.

Enseguida escucha como todos se distribuyen regresa con Stiles.

-Eh grandulon, necesitas darte un baño- le dice el chico sonriendo sin burla alguna, Derek rueda los ojos sentándose en al orilla de la cama junto a un Stiles ahora con vendas y una sabana cubriéndole, se alegra que aun después de lo que le paso siga con su actitud de siempre.-Quita esa cara Derek, no fue tu culpa ni de ninguno de ellos. aunque me hubiera venido de maravilla que llegaran diez minutos antes- comenta con ese brillo en los ojos que hacen que uno se derrita.

-No volverás a arriesgarte así- sentencia el lobo mientras se levanta y entra al cuarto de baño; Stiles se queda confundido descifrando a que se debe la actitud, ya que no se lo dijo con su ya conocido tono, si no con uno de preocupación. "Pero por el amor de dios Stiles!, él no esta interesado de esa forma, y si se preocupa por ti es porque necesita a su humano sabelotodo. Se plantea el humano cerrando los ojos con fuerza alejando los malos recuerdos de su mente y cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando Derek sale de la ducha y se encuentra con un Stiles dormido no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar el latido tranquilo del humano, su respiración acompasada y su delicioso aroma que aun conservaba un poco de miedo, lentamente se acerco a él y acaricio su mejilla suavemente.

-tranquilo, no pasara nada, ya no te pasara nada- susurra tentado a dejar un beso en sien del castaño, tentado a besar cada lunar de su rostro, tentado a dormirse a su lado, pero no podía hacerlo, la manada aún estaba abajo y no quería que el momento de su declaración fuera uno así tan catastrófico.

==============================================================================

"Corría por el bosque buscando su aroma, tenia la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo molido, entonces llego a su destino, su cruel verdad. Frente a su ojos la mansión Hale estaba envuelta en llamas, y los gritos de toda su familia lo aturdían, Derek intento dar un paso adelante, pero algo se lo impedía, algo muy fuerte, estaba confundido, como era posible que al buscarlo a él se encontrara con su pasado, pero se dio cuenta del porque estaba viviendo eso de nuevo; dentro de la casa se dibujaba una silueta atraves de la ventana, alguien que pedía ayuda, y solo sus gritos desesperados eran los que ahora se escuchaban, los demás alaridos ahora eran los de él pidiendo ayuda, llamándolo, llorando por su vida. Derek no podía correr a salvarlo, se sentía inútil, estaba viendo a su compañero morir mientras él se quedaba fuera siendo el espectador de la tragedia que de nuevo se llevaba lo mas importante de su vida. Grito con todas las fuerzas que tenia, pataleo y dejo salir a su lobo, se estaba rompiendo, estaba muriendo esta vez sin retorno, se dejo caer en el lodo mientras gritaba el nombre de su humano, llorando suplico dejar de sentir tan profundo dolor. 

Aún podía escuchar como Stiles gritaba su nombre lleno de desesperación y miedo.

-¡Derek!...¡Joder!-Stiles aguanto un quejido cuando se movió erróneamente para sacudir el cuerpo del lobo.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente después de un mal día y lo primero que lo despertaba no era el cantar de los pájaros, no, eran los gritos y gruñidos del alfa, al principio se asusto creyéndose en peligro nuevamente, pero solo despabilar unos minutos se dio cuenta que era Derek quien se encontraba en el sillón frente a la cama removiéndose en su lugar mientras al parecer tenia una pesadilla. La punzada que llego a su corazón no se comparo con la corriente eléctrica que lo invadió cuando el lobo grito su nombre mientras las lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y su lobo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Stiles retrocedo un paso gritando asustado el nombre del moreno. Entonces el susodicho abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con otro par almendrados llenos de lagrimas y temor, sin pensarlo dos veces y dejando su orgullo a un lado se levanto atrapando al humano entre sus brazos estrechándole en un abrazo. Stiles en lugar de zafarse o negarse correspondió rompiendo en llanto aferrándose a la espalda de Derek olvidándose de sus heridas.

Derek comenzó a sentir el alivio recorrer su cuerpo mientras sostenía a su compañero dejando salir su llanto mientras susurraba en el oído del humano.

Por favor no te vayas, por favor, Stiles- repetía una y otra vez, el humano solo seguía aferrado al lobo y apenas pudo pronunciar palabra también el susurro al oído.

-Fue una pesadilla Derek, solo eso, todo ...todo esta bien...tu..estas bien...estamos bien-decía entre sollozos, Stiles no sabia de que iba la pesadilla y no quería preguntar porque estaba seguro que debía ser algo muy, muy malo como para que el lobo lo abrazara de esa forma, y lo que mas le sorprendía era que al parecer la pesadilla se trataba de él con Derek, algo en su estomago se revolvió provocandole tanto nauseas como felicidad.

Duraron en la misma posiciono diez minutos más sin que ninguno dijera algo o se sintiera incomodo, entonces cinco betas jadeando entraron a la casa subiendo a la habitación y deteniéndose ante la imagen que les proporcionaban el alfa y el humano. Habían sentido que algo no iba bien y se apresuraron a dejar lo que estaba haciendo para correr a la mansión para saber que ocurría.

Scott e Isaac se encontraban haciendo la compra para la comida que más tarde prepararían en casa del alfa, Jackson se habia ido a duchar para volver a ayudar en lo que se necesitara, Erika y Boyd habia salido con el fin de que la rubia se distrajera dejando de llorar. Se esperaban que Stiles habia echo enojar a Derek y ahora este lo estaría matando, peor nada de eso, ninguno se esperaba que el alfa estuviera llorando y abrazando a Stiles como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Después de unos minutos desdieron dejarlos solos ya que parecía que aún no se daban cuenta de su presencia o estaban tan bien que no querían distracciones.

-Derek...- Llamo Stiles intentado mirar al moreno a la cara, pero este no se molesto en regresarle la mirada o en comportarse como un amargado, simplemente lo soltó comprendiendo que el dolor de las heridas del humano estaba regresando.

-Lo siento- se disculpo bajando al mirada.

-No, no te disculpes, esta bien- respondió Stiles sonriendole como tantas veces Derek deseo que le sonriera a él y solo a él.

-Stiles...yo...se que no es el momento, pero necesito decírtelo- el humano lo miro sorprendido y un brillo burlón resplandeció en su ojos.

-Wow, tal vez si estoy muerto...eso explicaría porque me abrazaste y ahora la extensión de tu vocabulario- se burló disimulando muy mal una risita, el lobo solo gruño frunciendo el ceño y entonces Stiles sonrió ahora de forma cálida.

-Stiles, esto es serio y como no quiero que me vuelvas a interrumpir o que alguien más lo haga, te lo diré sin más rodeos y cuidado y te burles porque dejare de considerara que estas herido y que eres mi compañero y te aventare por la ventana.- espeto lo más rápido casi quedándose sin aliento, el humano abrió la boca sorprendido con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, estaba seguro que casi se desmayaba ante tal declaración, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Derek ya se habia lanzado a besarle chocando sus labios para acariciar los del castaño succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo un poco, Stiles no pudo atinar a callar un gemido cuando el lobo poso sus manos en su cintura y lo pego más a su cuerpo comiéndole la boca. Mas claro ni el agua, pensó Stiles dejándose hacer lleno de alegría de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. 

Derek finalmente se sentía completo teniendo al humano en sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda y luego las mejillas, despegándose de su boca solo para besar sus ojos, sus mejillas, las lagrimas que caían por estas, su frente y su cuello haciendo un camino hasta su mandíbula, Stiles sentía que estaba en el paraíso, y si los besos, los labio, los brazos y el propio Derek lo eran no podía estar mas que contento acariciando los hombros, la espalda y los brazos del lobo.

"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold"


	2. Salvación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek por fin comienzan una relación, pero hay días en los que ambos se quiebran ante el camino. Quieren salvarse, por supuesto que Derek quiere que Stiles no se vuelva asentir solo, y Stiles quiere que Derek comience a cicatrizar las heridas de su pasado, peor podrán sanarse sin también salir lastimados?.
> 
> Ten cuidado de querer arreglar un corazón roto, porque puedes cortarte con los pedazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno la verdad es que estoy tan entusiasmada con este trabajo que ni siquiera duermo y quiero continuarlo lo antes posible, aquí el segundo capitulo. Disfrútenlo!

Una semana después del incidente con los sucubos Derek, Stiles y la manada quedan en la mansión Hale para su reunión semanal.

-Scott, creo que ya es momento que me digas que sucede contigo e Isaac- comenta Stiles mientras apaga el motor del jeep antes de entrar a la reserva, Scott se queda atónito con la cara completamente roja y avergonzado comienza a tartamudear. Stiles suspira colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.-No te preocupes si piensas que te vamos a juzgar porque sabes que no es así a menos que no sea algo serio y por eso intentas que nadie se entere cuando todos ya lo sabemos- le dice el castaño sonriendo con burla al final, entonces es Scott el que al parecer va a empezar con los ataques de pánico porque empieza a respirar dificultosamente, como si el asma hubiera vuelto.-Eh tranquilo amigo, respira, respira- le consuela Stiles acercándose y abriendo la puerta de su lado para que el aire entre.

Scott hace caso y deja que el aire fresco entre ne sus pulmones.

-i...isaac...les...les dijo...algo?- Pregunta casi ahogado.

-No, no era necesario, los chicos pueden olerles, recuerdas tonto?, y bueno a mi Derek me a comentado algo, por eso me ofende que siendo yo tu mejor amigo no sepa que te has estado liando con Isaac- dice indignado el castaño haciendo un puchero resentido. Scott se tranquiliza un poco y deja salir la tensión cuando abraza a su amigo, Stiles sorprendido le corresponde.

-No se lo que me pasa amigo, sé que no tiene mucho desde que estaba con Allison, pero con Isaac es algo más fuerte que me atrae a él, es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo y creo él tampoco, pero luego esta está quimica que tenemos cuando nos tocamos o apenas y nos rosamos, y realmente n ose que hacer porque no quiero lastimarlo, t uque crees?- Stiles le mira rascandose la nuca pensando en l oque va a decir.

-Mira amigo, no se realmente si deba decir esto o no, pero y s iIsaac y tu son compañeros?.- pregunta el castaño y ante esto el moreno le mira incredulo, con la boca abierta.-No se piensalo y hablalo con el, puedo que eso ayude mucho mas- comentaa alzando la mirada y encontrandose con que no estan del todo solos, Derek e Isaac los observan desde cinco metros de distancia, a Stiles le entro un escalofrio sabiendose en problemas.-Mierda!-musita haciendo que su amigo mirara en la misma direccion y se encontrara con un Alfa molesto y un Isacc herido, enseguida bajo del auto y seguido por Stiles.

 

-Hey!- saludo el castaño con la cabeza, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero el corazon le latia desbocado y era obvio que lo podian escuchar.

 

-Crei haberte dicho que no conducieras- gruño Derek acercandose a Stils en dos zancadas, el humano ni se inmuto y le sostuvo la mirada.-Scott-ladro el Alfa, el susodicho agacho la cabeza disculpandose, pero antes de que Derek le castigara por no cumplir sus ordenes, Isaac lo tomo del brazo y los alejo hacia el bosque dejando a la pareja solos.

 

-No tienes porque molestarte Derek, no todo el tiempo voy a disponer de alguien para que me traslade-dice Stile masajenadose la sien.

 

-Debes entender que lo hago por tu bien, Stiles, estuviste apunto de morir, no puedo procesar la idea de perderte- Derek parece tan frustrado en ves de enojado que Stiles no dudo en romper la poca distancia y abrasarse a Derek.

-Lo siento, lo siento, te hare caso, pero por favor no te molestes, se supone que esta seria una noche genial de peliculas, no vamos a arruinarlo porque soy un terco idiota- pide el humano mirando al lobo con un puchero, Derek no lo puede evitar y termina sucumbiendo saboreando los dulces labios de Stiles, este corresponde acercandose y pegandose al cuerpo del lobo, se pierden un instante entre mordidas de labios, lenguas traviesas, y saliba fucionandose.Es tan maravilloso para Stiles poder probar ese pedazo de cielo, al principio le parecio irreal que Derek oh gran alfa Hale se fijara en el, al contrario el lobo sentia que no merecia a Stiles, y tenia miedo de lastimarlo, pero esos pensamientos perdian sentido cuando se encontraba de esta forma con el humano, besandolo y acorralandolo contra el jeep para demostrale que era solo suyo y que jamas lo dejaria ir.

 

-De...debemos irnos- jadea Derek al terminar el beso, dejando a un Stiles muy deseoso, pero enseguida ambos se dan cuenta que los betas se acercan desprendiendio preocupacion.-Nos descubrieron-murmura Derek sonriendo con picardia, l oque causa que a Stiles se le aflojen las piernaas y su cuerpo paresca gelatina, menos mal que el lobo lo sigue abrazando si no ya se encontraria en el suelo.

 

-Umm, esto es incomodo- susurra Stiles escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Derek.

 

Las pisadas se oyen mas cerca y de pronto de las sombras se materializan los cuerpos de tres cuatro figuras acercandose. Boyd y Erika van tomados de las manos, Lydia y jackson parecen estar molestos, y Derek puede sentir la tensiomn emanar de ellos.

 

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta de pronto con el tono molesto.

 

-Bien...nosotros fuimos invitados a una...emmm. ..fista y...bueno...-responde Jackson sintiendose intimidado.

 

-Queremos ir- termina Lydia por el, con el tono decidido. Dere los mira para despues mirar a Stiles que se encoje de hombros.

 

-Se supone que esta era una noche de la manada- dice el Alfa frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Lo sabemos, pero...hace rato que no vamos a un fiesta-responde ahora Erika timida, algo raro en ella.

 

-Pero somo una manada y...-

 

-Porque no dejarlos ir?- le interrumpe Stiles, Derek lo mira con los ojos abiertos como si hubiera dicho un locura.

-Se supone que somo uan familia, y debemos estar juntos- Derek no parece querer discutir con eso, pero no se lo ponen facil con sus caritas de cachorros.

 

-Solo es una noche Derek, no es una eternidad- alega el castaño mirando a los betas, y estos sonrien, incluso Jackson. Derek resopla molesto y asiente, y eso es maas que sufuciente para que los cuatro chicos se vayan corriendo.

 

-No deberias contradecirme asi-suelta el lobo cuando se asegura que su bestas no los oyen, Stiles le mira extraño y volviendo a encojerse de hombros da un paso al sendero que lleva a la casa Hale.

 

-Creo que es normal que quieran ir a divertirse, Der, no todo el tiempo va a estar pegados a tus faldas- Derek lo toma de lbrazo deteniendolo bruscamente, a lo que el humano le mira alzando las cejas.

 

-Lo se, pero es solo que no quiero que piensen que no tienen responsabilidad con su Alfa-dice el lobo masajenadose el puente de la nariz.

 

-Vamos Derek no son tus esclavos, ellos tambien son jovenes y quieren divertirse- sigo defendiendo el castaño tratando de safarze del agarre de Derek.

 

-No es eso Stiles, no quiero que se vuelvan rebeldes-responde apretando mas el brazo de Stiles.

 

-Ahora resultas ser el padre preocupado-dice sarcasticamente el humano retandole con la mirada.

 

-Entiende que es serio, si no logro que me vean como su autoridad podrian irse y despues ser cazados- Stiles suspira exasperado y comienza a negar con la cabeza.

 

-Derek ellos no se ira ny te abandonaran, ellos tienen muy presente que eres su Alfa, n odeberias tener mied ode eso- el lobo le mira aun mas molesto y le suelta casi con brusquedad, no le gusta que le recuerden que no le gusta estar solo, y menos Stiles, porque lo hace sentir vulnerable.

 

-Stiles...-advierte Derek.

 

-No Derek. Escucha- pide señalandole con un dedo-Debes entender que nadie te va a traicionar, herir o a dejar, por favor podrias confiar mas en nosotros, en mi?-pregunta exasperado casi suplicando.

 

-No...to tienes derecho a mencionar lo que me ha pasado, yo respeto tu silencio sobre lo de tu madre, tu porque no puedes entender que no quiero hablar de eso!-espeta dejando salir su lobo haciendo que Stiles de un paso atras.

 

-Derek...por favor...no queria que te molestaras, solo....quiero que no te hundas de nuevo , no quiero perderte- responde el humano aguantando las lagrimas. Derek se cruza de brazos y lo mira mas molesto.

 

-Nadie te a pedido que me saques del pos, no quieras venir a echar en cara las cosas y no me mires con lastima, porque oh si, se que me tienes lastima,-grita Derek sin poder contener la rabia del recuerdo de un Stiles murmurando sobre lo triste y solo que se ve el pobre de Derek Hale, lleno de coraje .se da la vuelta dispuesto a echar a correl al bosque para no lastimar a el humano.

 

Cada palabra se le clava en el pecho a Stiles, se seinte triiste y dolido, no creia todo lo que Derek le decia, de esa forma tan venenosa. Por la mente le cruzo los comentarios de sus amigos, sobre que Derek no le convenia, que era alguien que siempre estaba inestable, Derek era alguien roto y podria cortarle, Stiles temblo de miedo al pensar que solo por eso su relacion se vendria abajo, el no creia que DErek lo fuera a lastimar, claro que sabia que estaba herido y quebrado, y eso podria haberlo cortado, pero Stiles queria tanto a Derek que queria salvarlo, el sabia que lo podia hacer si insistia, y tod ose habia visto tan bien en esa semana, que realmente creyo qye curaria las heridas de Derek, lo que no penso es que por una discusion tan insignificante todo se viniera abajo, por supuesto que el no miraba con lastima a Derek, solo con empatia, pero eso el lobo no parecia comprenderlo.

 

-Vete a casa Stiles- pide Derek mientras sigue hacia el bosque Stiles niega con al cabeza mientras las lagrimas le mojan las mejillas, Derek tambien esta herido y no quiere seguir discutiendo, no quiere que todo el mundo tenga razon, el no quiere romper a Stiles, pero al parecer ya es tarde para remediarlo.-Stiles, sabiamosque esto no...-y antes que terminara Stiles corre hacia el tapandole la boca con las manos, las palmas heridas se presionan en su labios y su barba de tres dias.

 

-...NO...no...no...no...ni..ni se te ocurra...ni se te ocurra terminar eso...-suplica mas que grita-...Yo...yo se que no soy bueno, que posiblemente no podamos salvarnos, que yo no pueda curarte del todo, pero quiero intentarlo...quiero que tu me cures, que nos intentemos salvar...mierda! por favor!-ruega con la voz quebrada y los ojos inchados de tantas lagrimas. Derek no soporta verlo asi, y n oquiere lastimarlo mas, lentamente coloca sus manos sobre la cintura de Stiles y lo abraza fuertemente, undiendo su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, ahi donde los lunares saltan haciendo un camino a su hombro.

 

-Lo...lo siento Stiles, pero no quiero que termines cortandote con los trozos que soy-murmura- y si para no dañarte mas tengo que dejarte ir, o darte tiempo, esta bien- Stiles se mueve bruscamente intentado en vano de liberarse, pero al notar que no puede solo alza la vista buscanco los labios del lobo y le besa suavemente, Derek corresponde apretandolo mas a el, dejandose llevar por ese maravilloso aroma que es Stiles, a galletas, caramelo y chocolate, a dolor, trsiteza y frustracion, Stiles se agarra fuerte a la cazadora del lobo terminando el beso con un sutil jadeo.

 

-No...no quiero que nos separemos, no quiero estar lejos de ti...y no me importa si salgo herido..por favor no Derek- vuelve a sulpicar el humano. entonces Derek se separa bruscamente de el y cierra los ojos, aspirando profundo gravandose el aroma de Stiles en la mente, el cuerpo y el corazon.

 

-Cariño- murmura Derek tomando el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos- entiende que no quiero hacerte daño, por favor no lo hagas mas dificil-replica sintiendo como cada parte del cuerpo de Stiles se contrae como rompiendose, sabe que tal vez esta cometiendo un error pero lo prefiere asi a tener que lamentarlo despues.

 

Stiles le mira con tanto dolor emanando de cada por de su cuerpo, que aun le parece lo mas dulce y estupido que le hable tan cariñosamente cuando le esta rompiendo el corazon.Entonces Derek se vuelve a separar y lo mira con determinacion.

 

-Ve a casa, ya no hay nada que hablar-dice dandoce la vuelta dejando a un Stiles estatico con el corazon rompiendosele. Diez minutos despues el humano reacciona y automaticamente mientras regresa a su auto con los pies temblorosos, el cuerpo molido y llorando e hipando desesperado.

 

Derek corre por el bosque y mientras escucha como el auto de su ex-compañero sale en marcha, aulla a la luna, aulla de dolor, aulla de decepcion y aulla declarandose muerto.

 

A lo lejos la manada escucha como su Alfa cae destrozado y saben que tiene que ir a apoyarlo, Stiles al escucharlo se estremece sin deja rde llorar, golpeando el volante y recordando la estrofa de una cancion que hace poco escuho, cuanto de razon tenia aquella letra. Estaba mas que claro que el no podia salvar a Derek, aunque lo amara y lo necesitara, Derek estaba lo bastante roto como para cortar a los demas, y Stiles ya no sabia como hacerle entender que el era su desastre, su hermoso desastre, que con el se sentia en el paraiso tanto as ique a veces se preguntaba como es que tantas heridas aun podrian contner el cielo.

 

Ya no tenian salvacion, ya no sabia que hacer, y ahora estaba roto por intentar curar otro corazon que parecia estar maldito.

 

"And if I try to save him,  
my whole world could cave in.  
It just ainˋt right  
it just ainˋt right"

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo!!! segundo capitulo terminado, por favor no me maten, comenten, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> (Le agregue el que Derek le llamara tan dulcemente "cariño" porque me parece lo mas tierno y al mismo tiempo me rompe el corazon, pero asi es esto u_u)
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	3. Perdon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se que es lo que busca, si destruirnos o unirnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por no haber actualizado, pero surgió un inconveniente pero aqui esta la recompensa, para que no me odien mas, CHA-CHA-CHA-CHAN!!!! el mejor cap .
> 
> ( prometo compensar la espera, de hecho estoy planeando hacer una serie de fanfics Sterek basadas en canciones, no sera mucho, pero espero y les guste)

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el techo gris, que estaba seguro era el de su habitación, trato de incorporarse pero el dolor de cabeza del cual apenas era consciente amenazaba con hacerle explotar, y no solo eso, también sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si le hubieran dado un paliza, una muy merecida paliza, pero no tenia sentido, o tal vez no lo recordaba, pero lo ultimo que venia a su memoria era él en el bosque, llorando y aullando, después dominado por la desesperación corrió a donde el jeep de Stiles avanzaba por la carretera, y es ahí donde todo se vuelve difuso.

Derek estaba arrepentido de lo que le habia hecho a su compañero, sabia que no podía romper el lazo así, pero tampoco quería que la vida de Stiles peligrara, no concebía la idea de una vida sin él, se conformaba con saber que vivía y que a pesar de no estar juntos él estaba bien. Pero lo de anoche, aquello habia superado cualquier cosa que que los hubiera superado, o eso creía Derek.

Entonces se levanto con cuidado y trato de caminar a la puerta, fue cuando lo noto, podía sentirlo, olía tan exquisitamente bien, y no solo a comida, él conocía ese aroma, y tal vez sacudió la cabeza demasiado brusco profundizando la migraña, tal vez pensando que eran alucinaciones suyas y que eso era parte del duelo. Pero Derek no podía estar más equivocado.

En el piso de abajo se encontraban Peter y Stiles, este ultimo preparando el desayuno, mientras que Peter le ayudaba con lo que no podía alcanzar de las estanterías.

-Así que...tío Peter?- llamo Stiles al moreno frente a él que estaba ordenando la mesa.

-Si sobrino?- respondió sonriendo con burla.

-De verdad crees que Derek no me conviene?- soltó rápido sin encarar al mayor y apretando la espátula en su mano. Peter suspiro bajando la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la encimera alado del castaño.

-Si, es lo que todos creemos, hasta él, bueno de eso ya te diste cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo a los demás y debo admitir que a mi también me alegra que ustedes dos estén juntos, aunque con lo que paso y en cuanto te vea preferirá no haber despertado- dice mirando directamente a la puerta de la cocina apartándose de Stiles, este mira también en esa dirección siguiendo a Peter. 

Y ahí lo ve al pie de las escalera, y es como si el corazón se le detuviera un segundo para después latir mas rápido y fuerte, la espátula se le resbala emitiendo un golpe sordo al tocar el suelo de madera, y las lagrimas se revelan empapando su mejillas y nublando su vista, intenta reprimir los sollozos pero le es imposible cuando Derek le mira con culpa y al mismo tiempo con ganas de abrazarlo.

Derek escucha murmullos y los sigue decidiendo bajar, y es cuando apenas pisa el segundo escalón cuando lo ve, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina unos pasos atrás de su tío Peter, Stiles se queda pálido ante la visión de un Derek ojeroso, vulnerable y miserable, el castaño lleva una ropa distinta a la del día anterior, pero eso no es lo que llama la atención del lobo si no el yeso en su brazo izquierdo y las lagrimas surcando las mejillas de su compañero, Derek enseguida quiere saltar y estrecharlo, preguntarle que le paso, que hace ahí y porque lo mira como si viera un fantasma, pero no le da tiempo porque Stiles ya lo esta rodeando con su brazo bueno y llorando en su pecho, Derek se siente confundido y mira a Peter quien se encoje de hombros regresando a la cocina.

-Despertaste- murmura Stiles entre hipidos, Derek aun sorprendido decide regresarlé el abrazo y hundir su nariz en el pelo del castaño impregnándose de ese aroma dulce.

Minutos después el llanto del menor cesó y Derek le hace alzar la mirada para confrontarlo.-¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Que te paso en el brazo? y más importante, ¿Porque reaccionas de esa manera?- sin rodeos y mostrándose severo le mira.

Stiles intenta bajar la mirada pero el agarre de Derek se lo impide, sabe que tiene que contarle lo que paso, pero no quiere que él se sienta culpable volviendo a hundirse el la miseria, y tampoco quiere irse, no ahora que esta tan decidido a luchar por estar alado de Derek.

-La otra noche...cuando discutimos y yo me dirigía a casa mientras tu te lamentabas...comienza el menor mirando los ojos verdes del lobo, con los labios temblorosos y las lagrimas amenazando con salir de nuevo.

-¿Anoche?- le interrumpe Derek, el menor niega con la cabeza desviando la mirada, el lobo frunce el ceño intrigado, esta apunto de hacer mas preguntas cuando Stiles le calla con su mano como la ultima vez y continua.

-No...no Derek, eso fue hace cuatro días- y Derek enseguida entiende el porque el tono de angustia en la voz de Stiles cuando le dijo "despertaste", el menor al notar la comprensión en los ojos del lobo prosigue,-Esa noche mientras me dirigía a casa, de la nada salio un lobo atravesándose en mi camino, estaba tan hundido en mi estupor que no pude frenar a tiempo y lo atropelle, el aullido de dolor que soltó cuando lo golpeé me recordó a ti, y sin darme aún cuenta yo casi salia volando por el parabrisas, por suerte llevaba el cinturón así que por el golpe del freno solo me disloque el brazo, pero entonces algo dentro de mi hizo clic y salí del auto buscando al lobo herido, entonces mis sospechas se disiparon...- Stiles explico dejando a Derek aturdido ante lo que decía, el castaño respiro hondo para continuar ahora un poco más deshecho,-...al confirmar que ese lobo eras tu,...tu Derek...yo....yo...te atropelle...-termino rompiendo en sollozos de nuevo, Derek lo volvió a estrechar con cuidado de no lastimarlo, mientras todo volvía a su memoria como una canción de la que solo te sabes el coro y que cuando escuchas la música recuerdas la letra completa. Sintió como el cuerpo de Stiles emanaba angustia, miedo, culpa y dolor, mucho dolor. Derek acaricio la espalda del castaño maldiciéndose por dentro por como toda aquella estúpida forma de alejar a Stiles de su lado habia terminado en rompiendo mas a su compañero, se sentía miserable y más hundido al ver como Stiles se desmoronaba en sus brazos, ya no tenia el valor ni quería estar lejos de él, necesitaba pedirle perdón de rodillas para que volvieran a estar juntos, no le importaba cuanto tenia que humillarse con tal de estar con Stiles.

Unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cayendo en la sien te Stiles, este alzo la mirada con los ojos húmedos e hinchados, Derek no lo resistió más y acerco sus labios a los del castaño para besarle suave y lentamente, transmitiéndole que lo quería a su lado por encima de todo.

-Lo siento Stiles. perdóname...por favor...-suplico Derek al separarse del castaño y arrodillarse en el escalón donde aún estaba, Stiles lo miro sorprendido con la boca abierta intentando decir algo, pero sentía la felicidad subir por su garganta impidiéndole decir algo coherente. Derek comenzó a sentirse rechazado e intento levantarse pero entonces Stiles lo beso euforicamente rodeandole el cuello con el brazo bueno y acariciándole la nuca y el cabello, permitiendo que sus lenguas se reconocieran y exploraran sus bocas, Derek se sintió en la gloria al probar la dicha de la boca de Stiles, poniéndose de pie haciendo que el castaño enganchara las piernas a sus caderas afianzo el agarre con una mano en el trasero de Stiles y la otra en rodeando su cintura.

Cuando se separaron aún de pie en las escaleras y tan pegados, Stiles miro a Derek a los ojos asintiendo, porque sabía que con el beso habia dicho más de lo esperado, Derek sonrió ampliamente olviandose de el dolor que su cuerpo habia presentado antes, y dejando un beso casto en los labios ahora hinchados y rojos del castaño.

Estaba mirándose a los ojos olvidandose de todo a su alrededor, demostrándose que estaban dispuestos a salvarse y curarse mutuamente, tentando al destino para saber si estaban juntos para destruirse o para unirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón que haya sido tan corto, prometo que el siguiente sera más largo, pero ahi tienen su reconciliación.
> 
> chao!!! n_n


	4. Lagrimas y Risas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que es exactamente lo que busca Derek?....Podra Stiles complementarlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza se que merezco la hoguera en verdad una disculpa en verdad, y antes que nada no se confundan con el resumen, no tiene mucho que ver con el cap. bueno sin más y ates de que me acuchillen.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

Toda la manada estaba en la casa Hale comiendo y riendo, Stiles los miro desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo de ver tan tranquilos a todos. Era una imagen digna de fotografiar, Erika estaba discutiendo con Lydia por el color de moda mientras Allison comía palomitas acarameladas asintiendo a cada comentario que parecía sensato, como que el azul y el naranja no convidaban, y en eso Stiles estaba completamente en desacuerdo, por supuesto que el naranja y azul si quedaban, o por lo menos a Derek si le quedaban; Jackson discutía con Boyd sobre el próximo partido de lacrosse y Scott e Isaac estaban en un sofá sentados muy pegados, Peter ese día habia ido a cazar al bosque, todo estaba muy relajado.

Unas manos le rodearon la cintura y una barbilla se recargo en su hombro besando su cuello, se estremeció soltando un jadeo inoportuno, todos en la sala lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-¡Por dios Stiles!, vayan a hacer eso a su habitación- grito Jackson fingiendo cara de asco, entonces todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, hasta él no pudo aguantar la risa y sintió que Derek sonría contra su piel. En verdad adoraba esos momentos.

-¿Te tomaste la medicina?- pregunto Derek mientras entrelazaba sus manos, y por el saltito que dio el corazón de Stiles pudo saber que se le habia olvidado, negó con al cabeza separándose del castaño a lo que este bufo por la reciente separación.

-Lo siento, ya la tomo- respondió Stiles con un puchero dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde guardaba un frasco de repuesto de su adderall, Derek lo siguió de cerca sin decir nada.

Después de la pelea y la reconciliación (sin sexo), Stiles se estaba quedando a dormir de ves en cuando en la casa Hale, así es como supo sin querer que Scott e Isaac ya estaban juntos y dormían en la misma cama, se sintió ofendido y desplazado porque su mejor amigo no le habia contado nada aún, hasta que ellos le contaron el porque un día cuando los encontró en una situación incomoda...

\-------------------FASHBACK----------------------

Camino a la biblioteca solo con los calcetines puestos sintiendo la fría madera en sus pies, quería aprovechar que estaba solo en casa ya que Derek y la manada habían salido a entrenar al bosque, para terminar sus deberes. Mientras se sentaba a la computadora con su libros en mano comenzó a tararear una canción que habia escuchado en la radio pero entonces escucho que la puerta de la cocina se abría y se cerraba con un fuerte estruendo, enseguida se levanto y busco con al mirada algo que pudiera utilizar como arma mortal pero solo encontró un directorio tan grande como una enciclopedia, soltando un suspiro frustrado lo tomo y con el corazón a mil se encamino despacio a la cocina.

"Mierda Stiles y si es un ser sobrenatural?, y si esta armado?, mierda, y yo con un enorme libro¡, estúpido Derek, donde estas cuando te necesito?." Comenzó a pensar Stiles maldiciendo para sus adentros siguiendo su camino, pero un extraño quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos sin soltar el directorio se asomo a la cocina y estuvo a punto de gritar del susto si no hubiera sido porque lo que sus ojos veían era una escena bastante intima y traumatizante. Scott e Isaac estaban besándose muy salvajemente, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salio de esta, Scott metió las manos bajo la camisa de Isaac, este aferro su agarre al trasero del moreno y lo levanto para sentarlo en la encimera, Scott jadeo presionándose contra la pelvis del rubio al sentir como Isaac metía las manos bajo su pantalón acariciándole el trasero, gemidos y jadeos salieron de ambas bocas, entonces Stiles ya no lo soporto más, justo cuando Isaac comenzaba a quitar la playera de Scott, Stiles soltó el directorio provocando un golpe pesado contra el suelo, ambos lobos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, no podían creer que no se habían dado cuenta de que la casa no estaba sola.

Stiles dio un paso atrás con al cara completamente colorada y el cuerpo temblandole, entonces el par de lujuriosos se acomodaron al ropa completamente avergonzados.

-St...Stiles....hermano...tu....nosotros....yo...lo siento..-intento decir Scott pero nada le salia coherente.

-Discupa....no...no sabiamos que estabas en casa...-acompleto Isaac pasandose una mano por los risos aún con el rubor en su mejillas. Stiles negó con la cabeza dando otro paso atras.

-No...no se.. no se preocupen...yo..yo ya me iba...-dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la salida olvidándose de que estaba descalzo y que todas sus cosas se encontraban en al habitación de Derek. Camino rapidamente a su jeep sin mirar atras recordando a sus dos amigos apunto de follar en la cocina.

-¡Stiles!- grito Scott antes de que cerrara la puerta del auto recargando la cabeza en el volante.-Stiles. puedo...podemos explicarlo-dijo el moreno cuando llego a la ventanilla donde estaba Stiles.- Stiles...amigo..tu ya sabias que pasaba, por favor no te molestes- el castaño levanto la mirada por fin encarando a su amigo.

-Claro que ya lo sabia Scott, pero jamás me imagine que tendría que encontrármelos follando en mi cocina- respondió Stiles tomando aire, Scott bajo la mirada y miro a su lado encontrandose con Isaac mirando a Stiles con cara de perrito apaleado.-Oh no...no Isaac...no me mires así, sabes que esa es mi deblidad-acusó reprendiendo al rubio, pero no podia engañar a nadie, esa carita de Isaac lo convencia siempre, razón por la que todos decian que el rubio era el hijo de Stiles y Derek, no le molestaba, solo que era un muy buen chantaje para que el de risos se saliera con la suya.

-Por favor Stiles no digas lo que viste- pidio Isaac haciendo un puchero, y ¡Demonios! que ese chico si era tierno¡, se maldijo Stiles soltando un suspiro y decidiendo bajar del auto.

-No...no le dire a nadie, pero no es como si no lo fueran a descubrir, porque, Uff!, vaya que apestan a sexo, y eso que no tengo super olfato para darme cuenta, no me molesta, pero en verdad amigo controlense o la proxima vez no sere yo y sera Derek y seguro que les rompe algo por hacerlo en su cocina- comenzo a farfullar Stiles en broma mientras regresaba a la casa a terminar sus deberes.

\---------------------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------------------------

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Derek recargándose en la encimera para tomar una taza y beber café. Stiles al recordar la situación en que pillo a sus amigos en ese mismo lugar no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida, a la cual el lobo enarco una ceja- Me diras que es tan divertido?¡- insistio acercandose al humano.

-Solo que te ves demasiado sexi con esa pose de novio intrigado- respondió Stiles sonriendo mas grande mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio y lo besaba siendo correspondido.

-¡Hey!- se escucho una voz en protesta desde la sala a la cual ambos ignoraron y siguieron besandose.

-Saben que chicos, notamos que tal vez necesitan un poco de privacidad, así que todos nos vamos al cine, no les molesta verdad?- comento Erika entrando a la cocina sonriendo de esa forma tan picara suya, Derek gruño por la altanería de su beta y la miro con ojos de alfa a lo que Erika dio un paso atras agachando la cabeza en sumisión. - Ups, lo siento- se disculpo retirandose y enseguida los demás se pusieron de pie listos para marcharse-

-¿Era enserio?- pregunto Stiles mirandolos a todos en la puerta.

-Si, veras, se siente algo de tensión sexual, y no es de nosotros- dijo Lydia tan directa como siempre a lo que el castaño se ruborizo de más.

-Esta bien, solo no se molesten en llegar hasta cuando yo se los diga- ordeno el alfa restandole importancia a que sus betas sean unos entrometidos.

-Ok-accedió Erika al salir de la casa seguida por todos.

-..Y...bien?..vemos una peli?- pregunto Stiles intentado no parecer nervioso por la idea de estar a solas completamente con Derek. este ultimo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos como si acabara de escuchar una mala broma.-Entonces- continuo el castaño al no recibir respuesta del lobo.-...desatamos la tensión?-murmuro por ultimo logrando una sonrisa malévola en su novio.

-Si, me apetece- respondio Derek acercandose a Stiles para acorralarlo entre la encimera y colocar su manos en su cintura para poder besarlo pasionalmente, Stiles se sintio nervioso en un principio, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por el sabor de los labios calientes de Derek y su lengua experta, sin poder controlarse, el castaño solto un gemido al sentir el tacto de las palmas de Derek meterse bajo su camisa y recorrerle el abdomen y la espalda. El lobo de Derek queria salir y poder marcar a Stiles, llenarlo hasta que no pudiera moverse y hacerlo gemir tan dulcemente hasta que se quedara sin voz, así que si más se apreto al cuerpo del joven profundizando el contacto, Stiles sentia que las piernas le temblaban de tanta excitación solo por un bendito beso, ¡Pero Dios que beso!, Sin esperar más rodeo el cuello de Derek rosandose descaradamente contra su cuerpo; ¡Mierda, los chico tenian razón, estaba tan frustrado sexualmete que solo necesitaba ese tacto para hacerlo explotar!.

Derek afianzo su agarre a la cintura del castaño levantándolo y haciendo que este enredara sus piernas en torno a su cintura provocando más fricción entre ambos miembros ya erectos de los dos, Stiles volvio a gemir separandose un centímetro de sus labios dejando un hilo de saliba que aún unia sus bocas, Derek no podia controlarse más si seguia escuchando esos gemidos y sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo del humano rosandole de esa forma. Sin más decidio subir a su habitación con Stiles aún abrazado a él como un koala, mientras subia las escaleras no dejo de besar y tocar al castaño, así no mermaría su excitación, al llegar al cuarto cero la puerta de una patada y lanzo a Stiles a la cama para poder deshacerse de su camisa y sus pantalones, tras caer de espalda en la cama, Stiles admiro como Derek se desnudaba para él, pudo apreciar esos musculos bien torneados que tenia en el abdomen, ese hermoso cuerpo de Dios griego que tenia el lobo, peor lo que más le excito fue el camino de bello que iniciaba en su ombligo y se perdia bajando dentro de su boxers, trago duro sintiendo como su miembro pedia a gritos salir, Derek se subio a la cama acercándose al humano al castaño mientras se lamia los labios deleintandose al tener a Stiles tan duro y humedo solo para él, podia oir como el corazón del humano tamborileaba tan rapido y desenfrenado, como su aroma se mesclaba tan bien con el suyo y el de la excitación, se endurecia más al saber que Stiles iba a ser suyo y lo tendria completamente a su merced, Stiles sabia que queria estar con Derek, entregarse a él y fundirse en uno olvidandose de todo lo demás así que cuando vio que el lobo no dejaba de mirarlo con hambre comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, pero se detuvo un momento esperando que Derek le dijera que eso lo haria él, pero al ver que el lobo solo lo miraba mas intensamente no se detuvo y termino de quietarse los pantalones llevandose tambien con este los calcetines, después intento quitarse la playera pero ahí si el lobo lo detuvo con una mano mientras que con al otra tomaba su tobillo jalandolo para que quedara debajo suyo, Stiles se estremecio sintiendo la piel caliente de Derek sobre él, pero más al sentir su miembro rosandose contra le suyo en movimientos suaves, estuvo apunto de soltar un gemido, pero este fue atrapado por la boca de Derek que comezo a besarlo nuevamente deslizando su lengua en su interior, sus manos le recorieron los costados hasta llegar al dobladillo de la camisa, ya ahi´el lobo la alzo lentamente dejando al descubierto todo el torso del castaño, este solo atinaba a enredar sus manos en los cabellos negros de su amante mientras sus piernas lo impulsaban a buscar más contacto con al piel del lobo, Derek solo un gemido al sentir los largos dedos de Stiles tironeandole el cabello mientras mordia sus labios. Entonces bajo la cara hasta el cuello del menor y empezo a lamer y morder la piel blanca moteada de lunares, a esto Stiles se retorsia, jadeaba y gemia bajo el cuerpo de Derek sintiendo como la humeda y caliente lengua de lobo le recorria la clavicula para volver a subir a su cuello, de ahpi se salto a su pecho donde lamio y susciono los pezones rosados del castaño mientras este se frotaba más contra las caderas del moreno y gemia tan fuerte como sus impulsos por morderse el labio se lo permitian.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Derek recorrio desde el pecho hasta el abdomen del humano bajando peligrosamente hasta donde comenzaba la tela de los boxers de superman que traia el humano, ya tan cerca atrapo con su boca el bulto que se marcaba por la tela, presionando suavemente con su labios para después lamerlo y volver a presionar, Stiles al sentir la boca de Derek en su miembro gimio arqueando al espalda mientras recorria los hombros del mayor para clavar la uñas y dejar marcas que se borraria nenseguida, Derek alzo al vista contemplando al hermoso humano que se revolvia bajo su cuerpo por su caricias, Stiles tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos llorosos de placer, el torso cubierto de marquitas rojas, su playera aún seguia enrollada sobre su pecho, su miembro se veia resaltado y humedo bajo los boxers de superman, y n ique hablar de esos multiples lunares que adornaban la piel blanca del humano, era hermoso, tan hermoso que Derek estaba apunto de dar un paso atras y arrancarse con aconito la idea de estar dentro de él y quitarle esa puresa, pero Stiles siempre iba a ser puro, bajo todo ese sarcasmo y esa estupidez habia alguien leal, valiente, inteligente y siempre puro.

-Stiles...-le llamo Derek mirandolo a los ojos.

-Mmmghm- respondió el castaño buscando más contacto con el lobo.

-Es...estas...estas seguro de esto?-logro preguntar Derek, conteniéndose para dejar de hablar y hacer suyo al humano, a esto Stiles lo miro entre avergonzado y decepcionado, el lobo pudo oler miedo, pero espero la respuesta del humano.

-Cla...claro que si Derek...lle...levo esperándolo desde que supe que somos compañeros, y no es que solo me gustes por tu tan sexi cuerpo... si no por que....-y antes de que su verborrea prosiguiera el lobo lo callo con un beso más suave y dulce, el castaño sonrio abrazandose más a Derek.- Solo se bueno conmigo- dijo por ultimo con tratando de paracer inocente.

-Lo intentare- respondio el lobo volviendo a besar a Stiles mas profundo mientras sus manos quitaban la ropa interior del castaño, para luego quitarse la suya y así estar completamente desnudos. Stiles gimio fuerte al sentir el miembro de Derek rosarse directamente con el suyo, por otro lado el lobo aprovecho para llevar sus dedos a la boca de Stiles para que este los lubricar bien, ya hecho y sin dejar de besar el cuello del castaño, llevo sus dedos a la entrada de este, y con el dedo corazón comenzo a hacer circulos alrededor de esta, y así poco a poco dilatar la entrada del menor. Stiles gemia mientras Derek gruñia desesperado por estar dentro del menor, entonces el lobo decidio intorducir un dedo, a lo cual el castaño gruño de dolor por la incomodidad, Derek comenzó a moverlo dentro para que se acostumbrara, el humano seguia rasguñando la espalda del mayor mientras se frotaba contra el miembro de Derek para hacerse olvidar el dolor de ahora los dos dedos del lobo dentro de él dilatandolo, Stiles ya no soportaba más, sentia que pronto se iba a correr, y no lo queria así, queria que Derek estuviera dentro suyo para correrse los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Der...Derek...ya...por...por favor...-jadeo el castaño a lo que el moreno no pudo oponerse más, y tomando las piernas de Stiles para abrirlas más y acomodarse entre ellas posiciono su miembro en la entrada del menor levantando al vista para mirar directamente a los ojos avellana de Stiles.

-Re...relajate....tranquilo.-Stiles no supo si se lo decia a él o a su lobo, pero para intentar relajarse llevo una de sus manos a su propio miembro y comenzo a masturbarse para aminorar la tensión, así poco a poco Derek fue entrando en él tratando de no ser muy brusco. Stiles gimio y enterro sus uñas en el hombro del lobo cuando el pene de derek estuvo completamente dentro de él, el lobo se quedo quieto un momento regularizando su respiración y calmando al lobo para que no saliera y lastimara al humano.- Oh Dios¡-gimio al sentir la estreches del castaño a lo que este respondio con un gemido por la penetración tan dolorosa pero placentera la mismo tiempo. Derek se inclino despacio para no moverse de más y juntos su frente perlada de sudor con la de Stiles, ambos se miraron a los ojos completamente seguros de lo que hacian, entonces Stiles movio las caderas buscando la penetración, haciendo gruñir a Derek y gimiendo él al sentirse lleno.-¡jODER...joder Stiles....pu..pude lastimarte- volvio a gruñir tensando la mandíbula, Stiles solo lo beso dulcemente acariciando su nuca.

-No...importa....quiero sentirte de nuevo-suplico el castaño enredando sus piernas entorno a la cintura del moreno provocando otra penetración que les saco un fuerte gemido a ambos arqueando la espalda.

-Esta bien cariño- le susurro Derek al oido para comenzar con las penetraciones lentamente, y así hasta empezar mas rapido apretando las caderas de Stiles dejandole la marca de sus dedos y uñas, mientras mas rapido embestia, mas profundo tocaba hasta alcanzar ese punto dulce donde Stiles se estremecia y se arqueaba gimiendo el nombre de Derek en su oido. Las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas, duras y concretas, los gemidos, gruñidos y gritos se hicieron mas agudos conforme se sentian llegar al climax.

-Der...Derek...me...me..voy..a...-el castaño no pudo terminar la frase porque pronto empezo a eyacular sobre los abdómenes de ambos, Derek al sentir que las paredes de Stiles lo precionaban, solo necesito tres embestidas profundas más para correrse en el interior del humano, Stiles gimio estremeciendose al sentir como el semen de Derek lo lenaba hasta el punto de escurrirsele por los gluteos hasta caer en la sabana. Ambos cayeron rendidos el uno al lado del otro, Derek salio lentamente de Stiles, el cual se quejo al sentirse vacio, pero no el duro tanto el puchero porque Derek enseguida lo estrecho entre sus brazos cubriendolo con la colcha de la cama, el castaño se dejo hacer mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del mayor, Derek le beso la sien, los parpados de los ojos, la nariz hasta las manos, todo eso demostrandole que ahora solo era suyo y que el tambien le pertenecia.

-Te amo Stiles- susurro Derek dejando un beso casto en los labios del menor.

-Te amo tambien Derek- respondio Stiles besando el pecho del lobo.-Sabes?- comenzo Stiles, recibiendo por respuesta un gruñido del mayor.-No me gruñas, solo queria decirte que aunque los demás piensen que somos un desastre juntos y que no me convienes, para mi eres perfecto, bueno no perfecto..realmente no existe nadie perfecto, y si lo existiera daria miedo...omm...ya me estoy desviando del tema, se que no te gusta hablar de eso...pero quiero que sepas que aunque sueles ser un desastre, eres mio, mi desastre...- y antes de que siguiera deliberando Derek le interrumpio.

-Lo se Stiles...pero aún así quiero intentarlo y esta vez hacerlo bien, como tu dices, soy tuyo, y tu mio...estamos juntos en esto, y si yo soy un desastre tu tambien por estar conmigo, pero tu eres mi hermoso desastre- Stiles sentia la cara arder de lo sonrojado que estaba al oir las ultimas palabras de Derek, este solo sorio ampliamente haciendo que en su estomago revolotearan esas malditas mariposas y antes de que estas le salieran por la boca le dio un beso de buenas noches a su novio, el cual fue acompañado de muchos más que terminaban en mordidas, y así continuaron hasta que el sueño los vencio y quedaron acurrucados abrazandose fuerte para que nada los volviera a separar.

Esa noche Stiles soño que caminaba por el bosque buscando algo, se sentia perdido y a todo le veial destellos rojos, podia oir su corazón latir muy fuerte y otro sonido igual acoplarse como un tambor a el suyo, y mientras caminaba desorientado entre los arboles era cuando lo encontraba, el calor de unos brazos rodeandole, entonces ahi´se daba cuenta que ya no tenia que buscar más. porque ya habia encontrado lo que le hacia sentir vació y ahora le llenaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y comente y dejen Kudos, n osea ncrueles y diganme si les gusto, besos espero actualizar pronto, besos.


End file.
